


Spring Allergies

by Rei382



Series: RoyEd Weekly Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Allergies, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mixed POV, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: Spring brings along Roy's allergies and despite his (and Ed's) better judgement he tries to go to his important work meeting anyway.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Weekly Drabble Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199021
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25
Collections: RoyEd Weekly Drabble Challenge





	Spring Allergies

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I actually managed to get it done on time!
> 
> Written for [RoyEd Events](https://royedevents.tumblr.com/) weekly drabble challenge - which this week was the word 'spring'.

“Achoo!”

Roy pulled on his nose, too exhausted to reach for a tissue for what felt like the hundredth time since he woke up this morning. And it was only 8 am.

Ed placed his cup of coffee on the table between them and Roy could feel his judging look drilling holes in him. As if the feeling of his body betraying him like that wasn’t enough. “Are you sure you should go to work today?”

Roy could hear the pity in his voice. Pity, and – he hoped it was just his slightly foggy brain – amusement. That was even worse than being judged for sneezing and not immediately reaching for the tissue paper. “Of course. It’s just allergies,” he said, and felt the familiar tickle again. Damned spring. Every single year when March rolled by Roy’s respiratory system declared war on his ability to be presentable and being perceived as anything other than a petri dish full of germs by everyone he met. But that did not mean he could not perform his job. “I’m fine.” Roy fought the pout at the nasal tone he produced – which turned out to be a very bad idea, as the sneeze he thought he managed to hold back erupted at the slightest movement of his nose.

Ed handed him the tissue paper this time and Roy took it and blew his nose in as dignified way as he could. He ignored the way Ed’s eyebrow was arched up, as if the escaped sneeze had proved some point he was trying to make.

“Allergies or not, I don’t really think you can run a meeting when you keep sneezing every five minutes.”

“It’s not every five minutes,” Roy replied. The constant itching and being nagged by Ed making him cranky. “And there are no flowers in the headquarters. No flowers means no pollens. No pollens means – “

“Sure, sure. But the last time I checked we didn’t have any flowers at home, either.”

“And whose fault is that?” Roy snapped back. He regretted it immediately, even though there was truth to his words. Had it been completely up to him he would have had a vase of flowers decorating the coffee table; but Ed disagreed with him and claimed that they would just interfere and get in the way. He might have also mentioned Roy’s allergies as a reason not to get them, but Roy decided to conveniently not think about it. Part of him knew that had they had a vase in the house his condition would have probably been worse. As it was, Ed agreed to settle on them getting a few green plants: a lemongrass for the kitchen and a philodendron for the living room. Roy even managed to get him to agree, only a few weeks earlier, to get a rubber tree for the guest room – which served most of the time as a home office as other than Alphonse they rarely had any guests, let alone ones who needed a room to sleep in. He breathed in as well as he could considering his state, and let it out as a sigh, which was not satisfying at all. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Ed shrugged at his apology, already used to the weather-related grumpiness. “I don’t think you should go. But I mean, it’s your choice.”

“Damn right you are,” Roy replied, and finished his coffee.

*

Ed stopped reading when the door opened no more than an hour after Roy had left for his super-very-important meeting that could not wait until he felt better. It took all of his maturity and self-control but he managed to look up from his book without a triumphant smirk spreading on his lips when Roy shamefully crossed the threshold.

“You’re back early,” he commented. Okay, he couldn’t keep the ‘I-told-you-so’ tone completely out of his voice, but at least he didn’t laugh at his boyfriend’s misery. Outwardly anyway.

“Hawkeye sent me home.”

Ed watched as Roy put his coat on the rack. He really should get some kind of a prize for not gloating. “I see.” He placed his book down and got up, heading to the kitchen. “Do you want some tea?”

He considered the sneeze that followed to be his reply, and a small smile broke through his reserve. He couldn’t be expected to keep the façade even when Roy couldn’t see him, right? “Sit down, I’ll bring it to you.”

“Thank you.”

Ed put water on the stove and turned just in time to see Roy sink into the arm chair. All jokes aside, he did look more miserable than he did when he left. His head was leaned backwards on the back rest of the chair and his eyes were closed. He looked like he was struggling with every breath. The smile dropped from Ed’s face. There was nothing fun about seeing his lover suffer like this; even when it meant that he was right. He turned back to the stove and grabbed a few lemongrass leaves and put them in the kettle to boil, which only took a few more minutes. Then he poured the tea into two mugs and walked back to the living room where he handed one over to Roy, who accepted it thankfully.

Ed took a seat on the couch as close to Roy as he could and watched him as he sipped the hot tea. Roy let out a content sigh and a smile that had zero gloat in it spread on Ed’s lips in response.

“I’m sorry you couldn’t make it to your meeting today,” he said softly, cradling his own mug in his hands, and was surprised to realize he actually meant that. For some reason that was a mystery to him, Roy actually cared for the military meetings. It’s been several years since Ed was forced to participate in one, and he definitely did not miss them.

Roy turned his head to look at Ed. “It’s alright,” he said and took another sip. “I suppose there are worse things than being forced to take a day off and spend it with you.”

Ed chuckled at that. “Anything that does not involve me is inherently bad.”

He watched the smile that spread on Roy’s lips. “Yes, exactly.” He leaned over, but before he could place the kiss Ed knew was coming, he turned away from him and sneezed again.

Ed couldn’t hold back his laughter at that, unable to stop even when Roy turned back to him with an annoyed look on his face.

“These allergies are a real mood killer,” he complained.

Ed shook his head lightly, and reached over to place his hand on Roy’s thigh to console him. “They are. Come on, drink your tea. After that I think we can go back to bed. You look like you could use some rest.”

Roy gave him a look, but it softened after a second as he sunk back in his chair and took a lengthy sip from his mug. “I think that’s a good idea.”


End file.
